Mourning
by FullMetalPon-3
Summary: Everyone had suffered from the recent event, but the two most important monsters left in the Underground set off in silence to mourn. (Just friendship, no romance.)


**Last fanfic of the year! Here's an Alphys queen ending. I didn't play it myself, but it was interesting to see the only two really powerful monsters left be Sans and Alphys.**

 **Belongs to Toby Fox.**

After Alphys had led the people of Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotlands into her True Lab, she told them what she had done. Tears threatened to run down her face, but she showed them the horror she had created. She didn't want to look up to see the faces of Mr. Drake, and the little Moldsmals squirming on the ground, so when she had finished explaining, she fled into her office with the VHS tapes. She closed the door behind her, but did not lock it. If someone wanted to come in there and… well, she wouldn't stop them.

Surprisingly, after about fifteen minutes, a sad sounding voice called out to her. She recognized it as a Whimsum.

"Miss Alphys…" it said mournfully. "Some spiders came and brought some food if you're hungry. We have plenty."

She didn't get it. After all she had done, a Whimsum, a creature as miserable and timid as they came, asked if she wanted anything. "N-no. I'm not hungry. Th-thanks anyway."

Once she heard the creature fly off, she really did go and lock the door. She did not want anyone to see her now. She did not deserve to be forgiven.

"what, not hungry?" came a bored voice from behind.

She nearly jumped out of her scales, the fringe on her neck rising straight up. She whirled around, a lightning attack in her claws by instinct.

Standing on the desk, next to the giant television screen, was a short skeleton with glowing eyes. He was holding a carton of something in… wait, was that nice cream? He regarded it lazily. "i'd hate to think that I brought this for nothing."

Alphys almost sobbed in relief. "S-Sans! You're not… I mean, with… You're okay!" She looked to the door, which was still locked. "How did you get in?"

He hopped off the desk, sending a carefully organized folder to the ground and scattering its contents on the floor. Whether it was by accident or on purpose, Alphys wasn't sure, but he did not seem to regret or even notice that he had done it. "took a shortcut."

Alphys tried to wrap her head around that. "You took a shortcut into my high security lab buried several hundred feet underground…"

"yep," he replied. He handed the carton to her. "if you don't want this, i can just put it in the fridge."

She took it. It would be rude to say no to someone after… No, she didn't want to think about it. "Th-thanks. I'll, uh, eat it now."

Sans peered at her closely. "are you sure? you don't have to. you look kinda green…"

Alphys hadn't even noticed her nausea. "N-no, I'm fine I just-" she didn't even realize she was going to puke until she was on the floor hurling instant noodles like there was no tomorrow. Which, funnily enough, there really might not be.

Sans kneeled down by her side and held her steady. "ah, geez! um… I don't have a stomach, so, uh… i guess just let it all out?"

She appreciated his concern. After a minute, she didn't have anything left, and just slumped down. "Thanks Sans," she said wearily.

Sans nodded and handed her a tissue. "uh, i really hate to say this right after you puked and all but… i take it you showed them the… i don't want to call them accidents, but…"

Alphys, too upset to respond nodded weakly. "I'm pretty sure everyone hates me. They should just get rid of me, now that they have a good reason."

"i dunno. i think we've seen our fair share of horrible things lately… i know i have." His pupils faded into black and Alphys swore she heard the tiniest bit of a tremble in his voice. Maybe it was just her imagination, though.

"Oh, Sans, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm sounding like I have it the worst after you… After Papyrus..." She bit her lip. "You can cry if you want to. If P- he could cry, you must be able to. It's good for you," she offered. "I won't judge. If that happened to me… I would feel the same way."

Sans' pupils reappeared, dimmer than before. "maybe i should say the same thing. i know how you felt about undyne."

Alphys' eyes widened when she heard the name. She just wanted to forget… No, not now… But no matter how she tried, she couldn't get her face out of her head... Laughing and saying, "I'll beat that damn thing into a pulp. Then we can be free!" Alphys gritted her teeth. "I can't, Sans… I- A-after what I've done, I can't look weak. I need people to think they're at l-least safe. I have a job." The quiver in her voice returned. "But I c-can't be their leader; once the hu- that _thing_ leaves, I'm going to disappear."

Sans's eyes brightened slightly. He studied her the way he had studied his experiment long ago when they had worked together. "well, then, i have my reason why i can't cry either." Alphys looked up. "have you ever heard of the judge of the underground?"

Alphys waved her claw dismissively. "That's just a myth."

"well, then you're looking at a myth." Sans spread his arms.

Alphys gaped. "Sans, I know you like to pull pranks on people, but given the current situation…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed his right eye had gone dark, but his left eye blazed with blue and yellow light, a trail of cyan flames burning off of it.

"alphys, LV 1, no EXP, 1 ATK, 3 DF, HP 150/270, 7G, 2 bottles of strawberry undercola, and 6 chapters of mew mew kissy fanfiction in your inventory . i can also see that your guilt is practically ripping your SOUL apart, and destroying your determination," he recited.

She grasped her lab coat, thinking of the pain she had been feeling in her chest all day. She had thought it had just been stress, but since monster SOULs were directly connected to their bodies... Could she literally be ripping herself apart over this?

She stared at his glowing eye. "Y-you can't be the judge. Y-your-"

"a lazy skeleton with 1 ATK, 1 DF, and 1 HP?" he finished. "the worst sentry, a total slacker, a pranker and undernet troll? yep, that's who the judge is. i definitely wouldn't have the job if it weren't for this." He tapped his left eye socket.

Alphys leaned against the wall. She'd seen some pretty crazy things today, so her former lackadaisical lab partner being the judge of the underground? Sure, why not? "Y-you can't, S-Sans, you can't. I've l-lost so many important people; I-I can't lose y-you too."

His eye flickered back to its normal whiteness. "alphys," he murmured softly. "you can't give up. i'm not giving up and i slack off at slacking off. we've both lost people, we've both made mistakes, but… i might be the judge, but i could never be the leader. that leaves you." He poked her with a bony finger. "i've gotta go judge the human now. see if they get mercy or not." He looked her directly in the eye, his sockets once again jet black and empty. " **Remember what I said**."

Alphys' eyes widened. She had never heard Sans talk like that. Scarily enough, she was pretty sure she hadn't heard it with her ears, but in her head.

He blinked and his pupils appeared once more. "i'll make you a deal. if i come back, we'll have a good long cry, okay?" He held out his hand to shake. She took it, after a moment's pause. "well, we both have a ton of work to do; a metta-ton. seeya." The world went pure black with an audible flick, and when the light returned, Sans was gone.

She thought back on his words, and took a deep breath. He was right, they both had jobs, and nothing could change that. She unlocked the door and stepped out.

.*'...One week later…'*.

Alphys swept the ashes off the floor of the throne room and placed them in an urn. She greatly disliked being around these flowers, but everyone expected her to be here, so…

She adjusted the cloak they had given her when they elected her superior of the underground. She didn't like the term queen, but president hadn't seemed right either, so she just asked them to call her the supervisor of the Underground.

"it doesn't seem like sweeping up ashes is a very queenly thing to do."

She turned, feeling like she'd just shed fifty pounds of worry. "I don't sweepose you want to do it?"

"wow…" Sans marveled. "that was even worse than most of mine. i'm impressed. but, nah, i already did."

He held out two ceramic urns, each crudely painted, one with blue and white bones and one with red and green spears. Alphys' breath caught. "i-i know you guys weren't much more than acquaintances, b-but undyne was his friend, s-so… maybe you'd want them to be buried together? h-he'd get really lonely without her." In some ways, the trembling of his voice was worse than the scary telepathy he'd used before.

"Y-yeah. She'd like that," Alphys agreed.

They took the ferry to Snowdin, trying their best to avoid attention, but it was kind of hard with two prominent figures going around.

"Sans! You're okay!"

"Hey, the Qu-I mean Supervisor's visiting our town!"

"I'm so sorry for both your losses." Alphys assumed that they meant Mettaton.

Sans remained surprisingly cool during this exposure. "hey, guys. hey, grillby. hey, toothy." He nodded to the fire and plant monsters respectively.

Clearly, the monsters could sense their sorrow and let them be. Sans stopped briefly at his house, and came back out, something bulky shoved in his pocket.

They took the ferry back to the agreed upon burial place: Undyne's house. It was already in bad shape, and Alphys doubted anyone would want it. She and Sans entered it in silence and carefully set the jars on the table. They opened Undyne's fridge and found what they were expecting. Tomatoes, bell peppers, onions, carrots… they set them carefully out on the counter… then smashed them to bits with their magic. When they were well pleased with their work, Sans took a pot of water and placed it on the stove. This sparked a brief argument about whether they were supposed to put the spaghetti in before they put the water in, or no. Grumbling, Sans dumped the water back out into the sink.

Finally, they threw the noodles in. Neither had spear magic, so Sans created a bone attack and "stirred" them with it. The stove was old, but with a little electric magic, Alphys got it working. She turned the heat up, higher, and higher, and higher…

As soon as the whole house flashed brightly, they knew to get out as fast as they could. They spared one last glance at the urns on the table, then turned to leave.

They stood outside, gazing at the house as it went up in flames, the support beams collapsing. Sans pulled the object out of his pocket, which turned out to be a long black cloth with a skeleton's head on it. He tossed it onto the burning house and it went up in flames like a paper towel.

Sans grasped Alphys' claw tightly. She gave him a little squeeze in return. She turned to look at him, and saw tears flowing out of his eye sockets. The tears flowing out of his left eye were a bright, hot cobalt, like blue magma.

"i-i kept my promise," he warbled, and for the first time Alphys had ever seen, he was not smiling. "i usually suck at that." He grimaced, his tears continuing to flow freely. He wiped them away with his sleeve.

He looked to Alphys. She already had tears running from her eyes.

"It's my fault…" she whimpered. "I should've killed them as soon as I saw what they were doing."

"i made a promise I wouldn't hurt the damn _thing._ the first time i keep a promise, my brother and his best friend die," he mumbled. "it's my fault."

Alphys knew that Sans wasn't comfortable with close contact, so she was surprised when he leaned his skull on her shoulder weakly.

She made no effort to oppose the gesture. They stood there, DETERMINATION building up in their SOULs. They had nothing against humans.

Only against the demon that had deprived them of their loved ones.

"I guess they need closure," Alphys growled.

"i know somewhere i can find their information," Sans agreed. "but i'm not talking to that **dirty brother killer**."

"I understand." They turned, looking back to the fire one last time, then headed off into the mist; they had a phone call to make.

 **I made up the stats, btw.**

 **There's a poll on my profile; could you please check it out? If you don't have an account, could you answer it in a review?**


End file.
